The Week Of Chaos (OG M
21/07/19 The Map Expansion Update Was looked forward to by all players, until disaster struck. It took over 20 hours to expand the map and in the end was unplayable. The map update was aborted. Nemo restored a backup made 21th of July made early in the morning, before the map expansion. Minecraft 1.14.2 was WAY TOO BUGGED. It just couldnt handle a map that was so big on an Intel Core i3. Also a lot of other server owners were having the same problem. We ended up expanding in the future. Nemo was severely sorry and he couldn't mean it more. He had so much stress and a server all to run whilst his laptop and computer were rendering a map and it was just too dificult. 23/07/19 In the end the world was corrupted. Nemo was very sorry to announce this, but we were staying on the 3 days old backup. At that moment he was very tired and felt really bad for what happened. He worked hard for 3 days in a row to expand the map and then to fix the mess the map expansion caused. Minecraft 1.14 did not help, it was laggy and bugged as hell. He loved the support we gave him. Nemo hoped our community was not going to die after all the problems of those three days. He hoped that one day he would see us all back online playing happily like before. He tried my best and as we know today, it was expanded successfully, and we are all happily playing today. 24/07/19 In the end Nemo Couldnt handle the stress, here is his break quote he took to keep him sane: "I am taking a small break from the server. In the last few days the server has really taken me so much time. I have a lot of things to do in real life and my productivity has gone under zero. The stress was so much, both for the map update and then for solving the problems caused by it. I'll jump just a little into the server on Sunday server to open the End and to regenerate the Nether world. I will also install some other plugins. From Monday I will be three days on vacation, and then I will return to the server more regularly. When I will have updated the server to 1.14.4 (and when it will be stable on that version) there will be a small map expansion update. Approximately 500 blocks. In the future, when Mojang optimizes minecraft with version 1.15 there will be a real map expansion update. With lots of backups first. You never know. :)" 26/07/19 Nemo announced that he was downloading his server to a LAN machine to test to see what it could handle. Here was that announcement: "I am currently downloading the server to my LAN machine to test what would happen if e expanded the map to 3000 blocks. I will let you know the results here on discord. Ill make also a test for a possible 1.14.4 update." 28/07/19 To compensate for this tragedy. Nemo opened the end for 2 weeks and unclaimed all old claims, increased spawn rates and created the Admin-Made Hyperloop. He also announced the new server update and the maintenence, here was that announcement: "Hey guys sorry for my absence also here on discord Tomorrow is the day. I'll be back updating and fixing the server. Today I ran some tests during all the day and all seems to be working fine. I will make a backup before starting maintenance. Maintenance will last for a while during tomorrow afternoon (CEST). During maintenance server won't be accessible and whitelist will be turned on. I will add new plugins, Fix and update existing ones, Regenerate and expand the nether, Expand the overworld up to 3000 blocks, Update the server to 1.14.4. We will celebrate with an end event, I have still to decide when to do it. It could also be tomorrow. We will also celebrate for sure for the map expansion! ♥️" Later this day he announced the enderdragon event, here was that announcement: " ☀ENDERDRAGON EVENT RIGHT NOW, THE HASTENING TOO! ORE RATES ARE MORE THAN DOUBLED The map expansion corrupted the map again, but this time i was prepared and i rollbacked to a backup from some hours ago, not three days Please join fast and participate to the events! We won't expand the map in the near future, because it looks like it brings only problems. Nether is still fresh new and plugins are still updated and fixed! Its just a map rollback. I will clear old claims to make space for new ones, tho." However this day there was a small problem and the server crashed multiple times. but that was fixed quickly and there was restarts and rollbacks. In spite of all of these. We expanded successfully on the 25/08/19 to 5.5k by 5.5k We love you nemo. Thank you for all the time you took out of your own days to make some random internet strangers happy! Category:Story